


Circles ( A HP/IronMan Not!Fic)

by ElzaCBoe



Series: Three-leaf clover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Tony Stark, Fred Weasley Lives, I already have 5 wip on my drive, If anyone wants to writte this go for it, Its mostly notes, M/M, Not!Fic, Reincarnation, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzaCBoe/pseuds/ElzaCBoe
Summary: I wanted a challange. An idea that somebody else had but I had to write.I asked my sisters. Well... They both gave me great challanges... The only problem... I dont have the mental space to write it all... Both have potentials for looooooon stories...So this one is a not!fic....Kat have fun with it, it's just for you :)The chalange: Tony Stark & Arthur Weasley friendship fic (which i failed to write)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Tony Stark
Series: Three-leaf clover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811149
Kudos: 5





	Circles ( A HP/IronMan Not!Fic)

Tony stark dies at the end of End game and is reincarnated as Blais Zabinis younger brother, Anthony 'Tony' Zabini. 

They are very close, but don't see the point of showing that to other people. That is why everyone thinks they can't stand each other. 

Remembers his life from before, but more in the 'in general' than 'i remember every second of every minute' kind of way. 

When old enough he slips away to the muggle part of wherever it is the Zabini's live and finds out that there are no Starks or Captain America and stuff in this world (aka he is somewhere else instead of the theory that he died and was born in the same universe).

Goes to Hogwarts but hates how middle aged the wizarding society is. 

His first year is in the Prisoner of Azkaban time frame. 

He is a Slytherin of course, but a proper Slytherin, not whatever Draco Malfoy is. 

He doesn't advertise that he is an uber genius because he is a Zabini and if anything Zabinis have class and social grace. Also its funny to see people when they figure out they are dumber than an 11 year-old. 

Dives into theory of magic, spellwork, potions (not good at it but knows and understands the theory… Its the cooking part that is the problem… Not his thing).  
By second year he knows all the theory of his core subjects until 7th year (the practical knowledge might need some more work here and there 😉) and starts learning arithmetics and ancient runes and astronomy and everything else that is optional after 3rd year. 

After students from Durmstrang and the French school come to Hogwart's he starts networking with them even though he is so young. 

3rd year he ignores Umbridge and joins DA. Everyone is baffled but he gives no fucks about it and Harry kinda likes his guts. Ron hates them on principle and because he is a Slytherin. Hermione doesn't care as long as he signs the membership list. 

In the 4th year he takes over the Slytherins as their leader and starts coaching them in what their house is supposed to represent not what the Malfoys and other Death Eaters turned it in. The younger kids flourish in it, the older have some bad habits too lose, but all in all its going great, even though Tony is younger than almost half of them. 

5th year when Voldemort takes over he behaves extra Slytherin like. Snobish, like everyone is beneath him, including the Carows. But while that is his public persona, he helps as many children as he can when others arent watching. He is the information specialist for Longbottom and company. He and his resistance think it is a code (that they don't know how to crack). 

He informs the portraits of any important information and sends them Longbottoms way.  
He also has a fascination with dolfins and inforrms the portraits of random facts about them. The portraits give the random facts to Longbottom. 

When Harry comes to Hogwarts and Pantsy does her thing, Tony stands up, tells her to shut up and then hekses her. After that he gets evacuated with the rest of the school to Hogsmead, where he organises the Slytherins, so that they give help all around and they point the Order members in the right directions. 

Finishes school and becomes an inventor.

First thing he 'invents' are proper radios and other sound equipment. He needs proper music god damn it and muggle stuff doesn't work well with music (e. i. it explodes moat of the time). 

And after radios he starts on various mobile phone devices. 

And after a close encounter with some ex-auror and his prostetic arm, he throws himself into prostetics that are actually useful to people instead of some pathetic pieces of wood (christ are they actually in middle ages?) 

Meets Arthur in the minestry, because the department of Muggle whatever is the one he needs cooperate with if he wants his inventions to be authorised/legalised(??).

He partners up with the Weasley twins (both survived the war, thank you very much) for some of his stuff to sell in their store. (hulk fist, widow bite) 

He and Fred start dating, because Tony has a thing for smart red-heads who take no shit from him. 

After some months/years of dating someone loudly complains about them because its a m/m pairing and they won't be having any magical kids. It pisses the twins of and they throw themselves into research (+collaboration wiith some potion masters) and invent a spell /potion/ something (dancing routine) that lets men get pregnant. Just because they could.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. I might add ideas, but I wont be writting an actual story. If anyone wants to use the ideas, have at it. I would love to see it happen. Just please message me, so I can read it too ;)


End file.
